


melt my heart

by fallfrovmgrace



Category: Karlie Kloss (Model), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, and there are other original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfrovmgrace/pseuds/fallfrovmgrace
Summary: "For all my life, all I felt was cold. Until I met you, and all I feel is a burning warmth."The Kaylor enemies to lovers AU where Taylor is the Queen of ice and Karlie is the Queen of fire.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**"** CHAPTER ONE **"**

  
Once upon a time, when horses were still used as means of transport and revenges run around the streets like pestilence, trapped between soaring mountains, there was a flourishing land made of ice and mysterious people; Glacies. What were once the remains of a destroyed and ancient temple turned into an almighty empire, led by an ambitious and noble King alongside his loyal wife. The people that populated their land were faithful, obedient and kindhearted. They respected the laws and were always brave, ready to trade their lives for the land's benefit. Nevertheless, with every powerful bloodline, stood ominously an enemy.

Ardor: the land of fire. Guided only by the presence of a young and fearless Queen, Ardor was Glacies's worst enemy. A land known for its ferocious army, it lied at the bottom of a long extinguished volcano, the people's dwellings made with nothing but dark rocks that had been formed with the burning lava. The Queen's ominous castle rose on top of the highest cliff, a crimson red and yellow flag proudly waving from the top.

Bad blood has always run between the two ancestries, the war lasting more than hundreds of years and making millions of victims.

On a cold day of January, where winter never left, the Queen of Glacies looked out onto the immense amount of ice across and below her. Gloved hands rested upon the icy railing of her bedroom's balcony, she thought about what was about to happen: dying bravely on a battle against Ardor's army, her husband would be buried on the land's cemetery under meters of cold snow. It pained her; not having said goodbye to Nivis. He had been a great King, kind to his people, and a good example for his soldiers, who looked up at him and saw him as their true hero. Now that she was a widow and with no heir on her womb, she was sure counsellors of the Assembly and the commanders would shamelessly put her under pressure, advising her that it would be smart to find another husband. As if marrying another man would be _that_ simple.

Queen Taylor was a woman full of ambitions, driven by the only desire of making her people happy and not suffer under someone else's power. Her golden hair reflected the faint light of the sun above, the eyes as cold as the ice of her land. Plump lips had kissed the most humble of men and have never spoken lies nor insanities. Being tall was one of her qualities, and despite being an admirable warrior who had fought countless of battles, her hands were petite and neat, her pale skin soft to the touch and incredibly delicate. Taylor's appearance was very different from Ardor's Queen, who's name she recalled was Karlie. She had never seen her firsthand, but if the portraits did her enough justice, Karlie looked as intimidating as she had imagined. Brunette hair cascaded over a lean back, covered only by dark fur and prestigious clothing. A long neck led to acute features; sharp cheekbones underlined burning green eyes, and thin rosy lips lied below a bottom nose. The last painting Taylor had seen of the other Queen had been a while ago; perhaps three or four years prior. Karlie had been depicted wearing a royal dark cloak, sat on an invisible stool, with a pearl necklace complementing her collarbones. She had been holding her silver helmet, a steely stare intimidating whoever would look at the picture; anyone but Taylor. On the contrary, the blonde woman had felt encouraged and challenged by those eyes, and she recalled straightening her posture when she had been standing in front of the portray.

Thinking of her enemy only made the fire inside of her heart burn harder, her jaw clenching almost painfully at the thought of her dead husband. Now, Glacies and Ardor were ironically in the same position; two lands led by nothing but two widow Queens. While one intended to win the war and put end to the feud between the ancestries using nothing but wisdom and astuteness, the other leaned more towards bravery and ferocity.

 **"** Your Majesty? **"**

The maid's head appeared from behind the blue doors made of lapis lazuli. Taylor turned, the azure intricate dress twirling around her clad legs. She knew it was time to go; the woman had watched all of her people exit their dwellings and head for the cemetery that was just a few yards away from Glacies.

 **"** It's time to go, we'll be late otherwise.", the older woman stated patiently. The Queen nodded apprehensively, gathering her ashen fur scarf and wrapping it around her gentle neck. She walked across the spacious chamber, reaching the widened door before exiting. Her steps were slow, careful, and their sound echoed around the frozen hallways decorated with elaborate arcades made of ice. Her maid accompanied her to the entrance of the castle, where a small blue carriage trained by white horses was waiting just for her. A soldier held the Queen's hand while helping her get on the transportation, giving a slight shake of the hand to signal that the coachman could set off. The horses neighed, and then, the carriage was moving, taking Taylor to see her husband one last time before he had to be buried for eternity.

At the beginning of the ceremony, with soldiers lowering the wooden casket on the ground, the sky cried with the sorrowful people around the Queen, who's left hand held onto her husband's until Nivis was too far away from her reach. A snowflake tumbled onto the King's visage; even in his death, Taylor found him regal and extremely noble. She has always loved how his face was always so clean from a ruffled blonde beard, always so neat and so refined. His now closed eyelids hid the most beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes the Queen had ever seen, and she would do anything, just to see them again one last time. The men that had been fighting alongside him hadn't explained the details of how it had all happened; what she knew was, that an unexpected archer had been lucky enough to shoot the sharpest arrow at the perfect moment, piercing his heart and making life run away from the ambitious Nivis. Taylor wasn't aware if he had been alone, or if someone had been there with him, holding his hand and reassuring him while he breathed the last of his breaths.

 **"** Forever be within our hearts and may you rest in peace, beloved King. **"**

The old general glanced at the Queen, his unreadable eyes asking Taylor if he could forever close the wooden casket. The woman rested her gaze upon her loving husband, caressing his face and doing her best to imprint the feeling of his hard skin in her memory. When she looked up, a single nod from her part told everyone that she was as ready as a wife would be when burying their dead husband.

Taylor took a few steps back, a hand from one of her maids touching her shoulder. The sound of a suede horn played, as they lowered the King slowly and carefully, as if doing it this way would give them more time with the generous man.

The celebration ended shortly after, and an ocean of condolences swam towards the Queen, who accepted everyone's support with a forced but grateful smile.

The ride back to the castle was long, with the coldness of the falling snow and the emptiness of the carriage's seat beside her. So many scenarios played within her brain, imagining her husband's death in hundreds of different ways. She heard his weeping pain, she felt the tip of a sharp arrow pierce through her own chest, and she saw his life sweep away from his lying and bloodstained body. The folded and gloved hands on her lap clutched the blue fabric of her dress, her hard stare trained on the fast passing fir trees.

Her maid was the one to greet the Queen at the entrance of the castle, immediately offering her a welcoming smile instead of her deep condolences. Taylor got off the carriage with the help of a lanky guard, who went back to standing beside the huge wooden doors of the castle when the Queen stepped inside the palace.

A small, clumsy dark haired herald approached the two women before they could ascend the stairs and retire in their respective rooms.

 **"** Your Honor, I deliver to you a letter by Sir Leonard, King of Aeris, **"**

Taylor eyed the hands of the young man. **"** Any important reason why he should feel the need to send me a letter, Ophelia? **"**

 **"** I'm not aware, m'lady, **"**

The Queen tentatively took the letter, rubbing her thumb along the bright red wax seal. She briefly thanked the herald, who immediately left the two alone and exited the castle, given the fact that his task was complete.

 **"** Ophelia, please, you may prepare dinner and clean the rooms that you haven't done this morning. **"**

 **"** Yes, your Majesty. **"**

When Taylor was finally alone in the safety haven that was her bedroom, she neared the vanity and sat on the navy leather bench, putting aside the letter. The woman carefully took off her turquoise earrings and the pearl necklace, placing them beside the rectangular mirror in front of her. She stared at her own reflection, only seeing a grieving and sorrowful widow now instead of an ambitious and powerful warrior. Taylor sighed, and let herself get distracted by the yellowish paper that had been sent by the King of the most peaceful land; Aeris. It was thousands and thousands of yards away, but the relationship between her territory and his was one of a kind. For whatever question or need, sir Leonard has always been there for Taylor's people, therefore she might have an idea what this letter would be like.

Wax seal broken, she opened the letter and read:

**Her Majesty the Queen of Glacies,**

 

**I send to you this formal letter of condolence. The news of your husband's death has reached my ears not long ago, and I immediately thought of you and of your kindhearted people. Benevolent Queen, let me inform you that the doors to my castle are always open, to please your biggest needs and urgencies. Before this tragedy took place, I had organized a fancy gala in which you, fearless and ambitious Queen, are invited to. The event takes place this Saturday, at the Grand Hall of my almighty palace. The four elements will be reunited like old times, therefore I understand if you, Your Highness, will not show yourself. There's no pressure, but I, King of Aeris, the most peaceful of signs, will offer you the most relaxing night of your life, with no feuds. I will be grateful to see Your lovely face at my event, therefore let me know through a letter. I will wait for Your answer here, patiently.**

 

**Kind regards,**

 

**Sir Leonard the King of Aeris**

  
The man's cursive calligraphy made the Queen's lips slightly turn upwards. A fingertip touched the dried black ink, the ice blue eyes of the woman going over the words of the letter over and over again. She pondered over her options; going to the gala and putting that man's heart at peace, or stay at home and dwell over the tragedy of her husband's death. On one hand, if Taylor goes to this event, _every_ sign will be present, according to Sir Leonard's words, therefore even those who had been responsible for Nivis' death. The Queen still didn't know how to feel about Ardor's actions; what if a fight explodes at the event and makes everyone and everything uncomfortable? Taylor questioned herself, how could the King of Aeris be so sure about the fact that there will be no feuds, despite all the four signs being in the same place at the same moment after it's been a long time since something like this has happened.

What she feared the most, was being alone at a party where every woman had their men hanging from the palm of their hands. Taylor was well aware of the fact that she wouldn't be the only one from Glacies, but the fact that all of her counselors, all of her lieutenants and members of the Assembly will be the ones to accompany her, made her eyes roll to the back of her head. If there was anything more boring than sitting with those uneventful and doubtful men, that, Taylor didn't know nor wanted to find out.

Hundreds of people coming from the different four lands will be there, so there would be nothing to worry about; or so she liked to think so, perhaps to reassure herself that everything would go as smoothly as possible.

The Queen picked up an ivory feather and dipped it in the black ink, scribbling down her reply to the King of Aeris.

**Dear Majesty the King of Aeris,**

 

**I am more than delighted to announce that me, along with many other people from Glacies, will show ourselves to Your wonderful gala that will take place this Saturday. I am sure that no arguments will be brought up at the event, because, alas, I am still grieving the death of my loyal and benevolent husband. Therefore, I will have no strength to create such inappropriate discussions. Last but not least, thank you for giving me Your limitless empathy. Such compassion can only come from a humble man like you, Sir.**

 

**Kind regards,**

 

**Ma'am Taylor the Queen of Glacies**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the gala. Sir Leonard's palace.   
The Grand Hall overflowed with princes and princesses, dukes and duchesses, counselors and all that. Taylor realized that she hasn't been to a _real_ royal event as soon as her teetering light blue high heels touched the red carpet of the immense chamber. The last time she's seen so many noble men and women, all gathered in one room, was at the very least three years ago. At that time, a gentlemen was hanging from her own arm. The Queen strutted towards the first familiar face she caught a glimpse of when entering the Hall.

**"** What a pleasure to see you here, Ma'am Taylor! **"**

Sir Leonard was a man who had his own peculiar charms. Tallest male of the event, he bent down and delicately took the Queen's extended right hand, holding it gently as his thin lips placed a greeting kiss on her knuckles. He smiled mischievously, excusing himself from the conversation he was having with two other noble gentlemen. A pair of grey irises pierced her own, as the woman smiled tentatively.

**"** The pleasure is mine, Sir. We haven't seen each other in a while. **"** , she replied, clasping her hands and tilting her head to the side.

A pause in the conversation allowed Taylor to briefly listen to the classical and soft music playing from across the hall, where a group of musicians sat at. **"** I am aware, **"** he said with a lopsided grin. **"** and may I add, what an unfortunate fact that is. I have really missed seeing your beautiful face, Ma'am. **"**

The Queen tried not to let the blush take over her cheekbones. Sir Leonard has always been a seducer; he has always tried getting on her good side, even while she had Nivis by her side. Perhaps, now that her husband was out of the way, Sir Leonard might think that the coast was clear, and that winning Taylor over would be as simple as breathing in.

**"** I could say the same to you, Leonard, **"** she started, chuckling softly to herself. **"** But I am afraid that your wife will be furious. **"**

The statement got a genuine laugh out of the man, who threw his head back and placed a hand against his chest, which was covered by the velvet brown royal clothes he was wearing. He put the other one onto Taylor's shoulder, brushing her detailed azure dress as he kept on giggling to himself. The Queen knew his laugh was as exaggerated as all of the organization behind this useless event, but a forced smile remained on her visage nevertheless.

**"** On a serious note, my love, **"** the life of his giggles left his body as fast as it came. **"** How are you dealing with everything? Is it hard back at your palace? **"**

She was surprised to hear genuine concern from his voice, and she let herself get cradled by the worried gaze the man was giving her. Some support from someone else wouldn't hurt her. **"** Everything is just going, Leonard. Nivis is dead, and now I am alone, obliged to take the reins of Glacies. **"** , she replied quietly. When she looked around themselves, her brain couldn't help but notice how she was the only woman without a gentlemen by her side. Every female present at the event had a loving husband standing beside them, their hands slowly caressing their wives' lower back in a reassuring manner.

**"** You are a strong woman, though, darling. You shall not allow grief and the loss of your biggest love get the best of you. **"**

**"** I know. **"** , she wanted to admit that she was scared of what fate might hold for her, but the stubborn part of her being bit the tip of her tongue and held back the words.

**"** Well, you know that my doors are always open. I will help whenever, you already know. **"**

**"** I may have read your letter. **"** , Taylor joked, making the King shake with quiet laughter. **"** But thank you for reminding me. I will keep that in mind. **"**

The generous Queen of Aeris, that is Sir Leonard's wife, approached the pair and greeted Taylor with a gentle nod of a head and a warm smile. **"** I'm sorry to interrupt your friendly conversation, but I need to steal this man from you for a second. **"**

**"** Oh, go ahead. **"**

**"** Darling? Go have fun, do not fear people, here. I will see you later. **"**

**"** For sure. **"**

In the blink of an eye, she was alone among chatting nobles and laughing ladies. Taylor felt so out of place, as she allowed her eyes to inspect the largeness of the hall. At the side of the chamber, a long wooden table stood, an abundance of edibles lying on golden plates made of ceramic. When the Queen neared it, she gracefully took a delicious looking cupcake and tore it in little pieces, placing them one at a time between her tongue and her palate. The strawberry icing was luscious, and she licked her lips as she quickly finished the tiny sweet. Taylor was grateful that she hadn't chosen to wear a bright red lipstick, instead opting for a naked mouth, free of any colors. Nivis had always told her that the natural color of her lips made her more classy, more royal, if that was even possible, and even now, her husband's opinion still mattered to her. The most handsome man on earth had honestly explained her how to make herself more beautiful, and perhaps she still wanted to follow his advice because in that way, she could always remember him, even though it was through the simple thing that was make-up.

Taylor proceeded to walk towards the musicians, the male playing the viola grinning at her as soon as he saw her. They filled the hall with eventful music, their fingers effortlessly moving along the strings and emitting sweet notes out of their wooden instruments. The Queen found herself smiling halfway through the third song, nodding her head along as different couples danced along. She couldn't deny; the atmosphere of the event was indeed peaceful, almost magical. Taylor had been skeptical when Leonard had warned her that the sign that represented her worst enemy would also be there, however, now that she thought about it, it's been more than an hour and she hadn't seen the nobles of Ardor. Not a whiff of them.

The concert ended a few minutes later, with the men thanking the crowd as they granted their seats to the next group. The Queen distanced herself from the amount of people, needing a bit of fresh air to fill her lungs. She walked quietly through the mass of gentlemen and ladies, however, a hand came to wrap itself around her wrist and stop her from going any further.

**"** Your Majesty! It's an honor to see you here, it's been a while, **"**

When she turned, a round faced, small and dark haired man smiled up at her, his loud voice cutting through the noise of the music on the background. Taylor awkwardly chuckled, not having any idea of who this man could be.

**"** Excuse me, you are? **"**

The male seemed offended by her lack of recognition. **"** Oh, it's me, Luis! The one who taught you how to play the piano when you were little! **"** he exclaimed energetically.

Now that she had a name to associate his face with, her eyes suddenly lit up. **"** Oh! _Luis_! I remember you. **"**

**"** You better! **"**

They shared a laugh, as memories of her childhood flashed at the forefront of her mind. Oh, what she would give to have those years back, where her parents were still alive and Nivis was just a little kid from kindergarten. **"** The concert was amazing, Lu. You were great. **"**

**"** Just great? **",** another giggle. **"** Thank you, darling. Viola has always been my passion. After piano, of course. **"**

**"** You're just full of talents, aren't you? **"**

**"** I am, young lady, **"** he replied. **"** But you are, too. I'm not the one who has a golden crown on their foreheads. **"**

The Queen smiled. **"** No, you're not. **"**

**"** What's that supposed to mean? **"**

He playfully shoved her shoulder, a quiet laugh stumbling out of her bare lips.

**"** Oh, hey, I want you to meet my friend over here. She's just like you. **"** Luis called over another woman, but the laugh soon died in her throat when she lied her gaze upon them. **"** This lovely lady is Karlie. **"**

Taylor is reminded of that portray she had seen years prior, but now that she finally had the muse right in front of her, she couldn't believe how much her eyes were even more beautiful in person. Striking, they shook her core with the same force of a lightning. They were a jade green, a contrast to the ruby cloak she was wearing over her shoulders. Her brunette hair was of the same length, looking incredibly soft to the touch. The cheekbones were just as sharp, the lips just as thin as they had been depicted on the painting. Perhaps the woman didn't recognize her right away, because Taylor found herself looking down at an extended hand, who was silently requesting for hers. The Queen obliged, shakily lending her hand as Karlie's lips kissed her knuckles in the same way Sir Leonard had done an hour prior. The only difference, though, was that the woman looked at her eyes through the entire exchange. No, definitely she didn't recognize her.

**"** Taylor, this is my friend Karlie, Queen of Ardor. **",** Luis stated. Was he oblivious to the tension he had just created? Or was he just ignoring it?

**"** Your face is familiar, **"** Karlie spoke, voice deep and sultry. She wore the face of a charming prince and the predatory gaze of a snake. **"** Have I seen you around? **"**

How could Karlie not recognize her? She was her enemy, her army had killed her husband, yet the brunette didn't recognize her. Perhaps she had never seen one of her paintings, or maybe she was just trying to be polite and nice, but why would she? They were _enemies._

**"** I—no. I have never seen you. **"** , she found herself shamelessly lying, and the perfectly shaped eyebrow that rose in Karlie's face made her blush profusely. She looked perplexed, almost surprised.

**"** Well, it was nice meeting you, then, **"** she turned to Luis. **"** My friend, you have interrupted one of my important talks, therefore I need to leave now. We will meet again. **"**

With that said, she casted a last look in Taylor's direction, before turning around and twirling the cloak over her shoulders, sending a wave of her musky scent towards the other Queen's nostrils. Taylor felt herself get dizzy, because what had happened wasn't supposed to happen. What had happened was what she had feared the most, and now that Karlie was gone, she watched her tall figure disappear among the crowd of people. Turning towards Luis, he smiled broadly at her, plainly unaware of what he had just done.

Now she really _needed_ some fresh air.   
  
  
  
  
  


               One week after Nivis' death, Taylor went to visit his grave. Her husband's name glared at her from the grave, covered with nothing but ivory snow. The Queen stood under the crying clouds, their tears molding into the shape of tiny snowflakes. Monday came, and she was still relentlessly thinking about the night of the gala. Of what it brought to her, of who she had unexpectedly met. The Queen of Ardor had seemed so nonchalant about their meeting, so calm and collected that it angered her even in this moment. How could her enemy treat her with such kindness, after what their bloodlines have been through? Taylor wished she could have the answer, because if there was no reason for their signs to be fighting, then what was the point? What was the point of all the battles, the dying lives of soldiers, the blood and the scars and the pain? If there could be peace, wouldn't it be easier to end everything with a contract of promise and live without fear and endless hatred?

When Taylor knelt before the sorrowful stone, she delicately placed her gloved hands onto her lap and spoke, **"** I don't know what to do. **"**. She liked to believe that her husband could hear her, but she would like it more if he could answer her, because Nivis would know exactly what to do in a situation like this. He was peace personified, he knew what was right and what was wrong. His decisions, even when they turned out to be bad, were always made to benefit Glacies. They were never meant to hurt anyone. **"** I miss you. **"**

The confession was soon lost in the wind, the words flying away from her sulking lips. Tired, icy blue eyes hid behind rosy skin, and Taylor let the snow fall freely on her bended back. Assemblies and business was waiting for her, back at the palace, but the blonde woman didn't have the willpower to listen to a dozen of men telling her that she needed to find a gentlemen to marry. How could she, when she had yet to move on from her dead husband? How could she, when her heart had been buried along with Nivis'?

Nevertheless, she got up, rubbed her knees, and said a silent prayer to herself. When Taylor felt like she could go, she turned and approached her white horse, effortlessly mounting it within seconds. She casted a last, longing glance to her husband's grave, before spurring the animal and pulling at the leather reins.

Three disgruntled men of the Assembly and a concerned looking maid received her at the doors of the palace. The Queen got off the horse, ordered a guard to please bring it back to the stables safely, and without giving the counselors a look, the woman headed for the huge wooden doors.

**"** Your Highness, there's an important meeting you need to—, **"**

**"** It can wait. **"**

**"** No, it doesn't, **"** one of the three affirmed, but quickly widened his blue eyes when being on the receiving end of the Queen's glare. They stopped walking, and stood in the middle of the frozen hallway. On the floor above their heads, there was Taylor's safe haven; her bedroom. She just had to descend a flight of stairs. Just ninety-six steps and she would be far away from these prying men. **"** Your Majesty, you cannot post pone it forever. **"**

**"** And who are you to say that? Last time I checked, the one that leads this whole shebang is a woman, and you don't appear to be one. **"**

**"** Ma'am—, **"**

**"** What is this meeting about? **"**

They shared a look, and the eldest replied calmly. **"** Marriage, m'lady. **"**

Taylor scoffed. **"** What did I say the last time we've talked about that? **"**

The man hesitated. **"** That you didn't want to be forced into something that you didn't want to be a part of. **"**

**"** Exactly. I haven't changed my mind, so meetings about that will be pointless. **"**

Taylor was able to take three steps forward, but what followed was more insistence coming from the old counselor. **"** But—Your Majesty, you—, **"**

Furious, she turned and exclaimed, **"** I don't mean to marry a man who doesn't deserve me! **"**

The angry voice, the cold and uninviting blue eyes and the sharpness of her demeanor seemed to dissipate the persistence of the three men. A teetering silence made her fists tremble, and once she was sure they weren't going to speak, Taylor turned and immediately run up the stairs. The maid reluctantly followed her, having no other choice, but was stopped by the Queen right in front of the blonde's bedroom.

**"** Make sure those men don't come knock at my door, am I clear? **"**

Ophelia nodded briskly, not uttering a word as the Queen shut the bedroom door behind her back. When in the comfort of silence, she let her body slide against the lapis lazuli door, eyes closed and lips parted in a sigh of relief.

Why was being the Queen becoming so hard?  
  


               The insistence of the Assembly went on for a long time, and when the sun had set for the fourth time, the counselors finally let the Queen breath, accepting the fact that the monarch didn't intend to marry a man anytime soon. Taylor had thought that, with the explanation that her heart was still grieving the loss of the greatest love, the Assembly would understand her wishes. Therefore she had been furious when the eldest member had dismissed her, saying that Glacies didn't have time for grief, that what the Queen had said was just a poor excuse to mask her fear of a lone throne. Taylor had left at that, feeling her pride fall beneath her feet as she had excused herself from the meeting.

The sky was dotted with shining stars when she finally reached the dark garden, only illuminated by the torches that were scattered around. Taylor hugged herself, the protuberance of her diamond necklace cold under her clad petite fingers. Blonde combed hair twirled in the night wind, and her heart skipped a beat when an unexpected male voice sneakily reached her ears.

**"** How come you are all alone? **"**

The Queen turned with a gasp, meeting grey, stormy irises and a tight lipped smile. She widened her eyes, suddenly feeling exposed under the mysterious' man gaze. **"** Who are you? **"**

**"** Pleased to meet you, Queen Taylor, **"** he reached out and kissed her hand, his thin lips lingering on the skin of her knuckles. With an arm folded behind his back, he smiled elegantly. **"** I'm Sir Richard, duke of Aeris. I'm very flattered to finally see you with my own eyes, Ma'am. **"**

Taylor was speechless. She had a vague idea of why this man was standing in front of her, but she kept her thoughts to herself and pursed her plump lips. **"** What are you doing here? **"** she asked quietly. The woman turned her back to him, crossing delicate arms over a modest chest. She heard him chuckle, an airy sound caressing the back of her neck as he stood behind her.

**"** Well, I had been invited here some days ago, and I had meant to introduce myself, but I haven't got the chance until now, **"** he sounded expensive, and his smell of cologne invaded her nostrils as he fixed his ashen cloak. **"** Seeing you here, all alone, made me think that the chance that I was waiting for had finally come. **"**

**"** Why do you think that? **"**

With courage, Taylor faced the man and leveled him with a hard and skeptical stare. Of _course_ he had been invited. Her question, however, made Sir Richard grin.

**"** Because beautiful women like you should never be alone. Especially at night, where danger is mostly going to show itself. **"**

The Queen raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. **"** I do not fear night, nor danger, Sir. **"**

The woman turned again, holding back an eye roll as she heard him speak again. Why was everyone so stubborn lately, constantly persisting despite Taylor's lack of interest? **"** Your Majesty, I am not here to disturb you. But I would very much like to get to know you, Ma'am. I'm sure underneath a beautiful woman like you there has to be an even more beautiful soul. **"**

Icy blue eyes looked up at the sky, almost vanishing behind her skull as annoyance began to eat at her bones. Taylor wanted to run back to the palace and lock herself behind the safety of her bedroom's doors, but refrained. Although she was exhausted, she was still a royal and kind woman, not used to rudeness.

When she turned towards him, his face held the smile of a hopeful man. Blonde, neat hair were combed to the side, the shadow of a beard lining his sharp jawline. An oval face housed baby blue eyes, their color turning into a slight grey when flooded by darkness. Taylor had to admit to herself; Sir Richard was handsome. He slightly reminded her of Nivis, but no one was like her dead husband. There was no one like him, and perhaps what she was seeing was the _phantom_ of Nivis, not _him._ Nivis was as tall as her, instead Sir Richard was taller than her. His long neck was hidden under the brown velvet of his royal clothes. Pants of the same color and fabric covered muscular legs, and wide shoulders held a smooth black cloak, its end almost touching the grass.

**"** Sir Richard? **"** she called him, perhaps to try and hear what his name would sound like coming from her mouth.

**"** Yes, Your Highness? **"**

The regal appellative made her blush. His voice was deep and reminded her of the nights spent under the sky, watching shooting stars cross the universe while her father lied by her side. Taylor saw his eyes lit up with something that somehow resembled hope, and for the first time in days, a genuine smile pulled her lips apart.

**"** It's late, now. I will see you tomorrow. **"**

**"** I'm looking forward to it. **"** , Sir Richard bowed to the Queen, and the latter walked away with a satisfied smile and a vibrant heart.  


	3. Chapter 3

**" CHAPTER THREE "**

  
Sir Richard turned out to be a nice, charming, interesting man. The way he carried himself was unique, the way he spoke with elegance about every different topic was intriguing. Needless to say, the few hours that they had spent together, the afternoon following the first time they've met each other, had seemed to fly away. His eyes, under the light of the winter sun, had sparkled. His smile had beamed, temporarily blinding the Queen. Taylor had asked him about his past, about his family and what he used to do when he was only a kid, and Sir Richard had asked her the same. Recounting her story, from start to finish, had proved to be physically and mentally draining. Nivis had been the only one to know about her deepest secrets, but while it had taken him three years to completely figure her out, three hours was all it took for Richard to know about the deepest abysses that were hidden within Taylor.

The Queen watched him go from the top of her palace, covered by nothing but a pale window and an azure nightgown. When they had parted, Sir Richard had been brave enough to lean in and peck her cheek, stroking the kissed skin with a careful thumb. He had promised to see her again, that the time separating them wouldn't be long. And then, Taylor had retracted, walking the steps of the stairs and reaching her bedroom. Sir Richard, with the sun setting before him, looked up at her from his chestnut horse and waved. The Queen timidly raised a dainty hand, reciprocating the gesture and hoping that he wouldn't see just how his departure was affecting her. She's been a widow for a week and a half and here she was, already missing a man whose baby blue eyes she had met the night before. Taylor shamefully called herself desperate, needy for the attention of someone who truly loved her. She was necessitous and wanted to be loved, to be touched and to be caressed.

Was she falling for Richard? It was too soon to be said, but perhaps she was. She could already feel the longing grow in the depths of her heart. She recalled the fondness that had flooded her when his voice had filled the silence of the afternoon, when his eyes had stared lovingly back at her and had watched her as if she were a work of art. Taylor dwelled over the happenings, recreating their entire time together inside her brain and playing it like a broken record.

Her body stood in front of the window until the sun wasn't up anymore. Her legs involuntarily dragged her towards her bed; carefully, languidly, she took off her silky robe and let it slide against her bare legs. The Queen blew and let her breath extinguish the fire of the candle that sat on her night table. She stared at her naked body, petite hands tracing young curves and coming up to rest on unclad shoulder blades. A deep breath filled her lungs, and in the silence of the palace, she pulled back the light blue blankets and lied on the mattress. The bed was soft against her tired back, and the dull color of the ceiling stared back at her. Taylor tried to ponder on something that could lull her to sleep, and she didn't give it much thought when Richard's voice echoed inside her head, making her fall into a deep slumber.   
  


-  
  


**"** Ma'am, there are flowers for you. **"**

The maid stood on the doorstep, timid calla lilies in her hands. Petals of a delicate blue and a royal ivory immediately caught the monarch's attention, who got up from her seat and padded across the bedroom. Ophelia handed the lilies to the blonde woman, saying, **"** These are from duke Richard. He asked me to tell you that he thinks about you. Constantly. **"** , the maid raised thick eyebrows in a suggestive way, and Taylor blushed a scarlet red.

**"** And I wonder, why couldn't he personally give them to me, then? **"** she asked, faintly sniffing the flower. The Queen held the stems between her index finger and thumb, twirling them from time to time.

Ophelia replied, **"** Sir Richard said that the anticipation will make _it_ worth it. **"**

The meaning of the man's statement was _almost_ clear, but the monarch decided to ignore it, briskly nodding and telling her maid that she could go.

That was the first time Richard had sent her flowers. From that day, she would find different kinds of blossoms at her doorstep, being handed to her by her loyal maid or by one of her countless servants. Taylor thought that it was romantic; the fact that this man was wooing her. Perhaps, every male that lived in Aeris was naturally a seducer. Or maybe, just maybe, Richard really liked her, and therefore he wasn't trying to pursue her just to improve his social class.

Taylor saw him again after two weeks, at a glamorous gala hosted at Sir Leonard's palace. After the success of the event that had been held weeks prior, the King of Aeris had decided to create another one and invite all the signs to his castle. The last time hadn't been that bad, it could have gone worse for Taylor, and now that she had all the more reason to go, she covered her body with a light blue sparkly dress, hung two pearl earrings on her ears, and wore high heels.

For the first time, she didn't feel nervous at the prospect of attending another gala within three weeks. She had gone from hating them to fancying them, and perhaps meeting Sir Richard hadn't been so bad. Maybe falling in love wouldn't be so hard after all.

Taylor arrived at the event late; the first thing she did was chat with old gentlemen, faking laughter out of her throat as she subtly looked around and searched for familiar baby blue eyes. However, when she met burning jade green eyes instead, her smile immediately vanished. The voice of the noble in front of her faded to the background, and all that she saw was the brunette woman's face; with her sharp cheekbones, her thin lips, and her long neck. Taylor felt her breath hitch in the middle of her throat, her heartbeat halting as she excused herself from the boring conversation. Like a bird in a golden cage, she looked for a way out. Finding it, she swiftly walked towards the stairs. Despite not knowing where they led, Taylor ascended them quickly and shuffled across the long hallway.

Karlie's face was still imprinted at the forefront of her mind when she stumbled upon someone, their body hard against her own. Just when she was about to apologize, she looked up and saw her safety; Richard.

**"** I've been looking for you all night. **",** he stated quietly, pulling his lips apart in a hopeful and grateful smile. The man touched her bare arm and gazed at her dress, his eyes filling with something that resembled lust and adoration. It's been a while since someone had looked at her this way; even in her husband's last months of life, their intimate moments had decreased exponentially.

**"** I did, too. **"**

When Taylor felt his hand on her cheek, she knew that she was going to be kissed. Richard smiled, glancing at her rosy lips before tentatively leaning in. The Queen let him, their mouths connecting in the silence of the corridor. When she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but see the brunette's face, and wished she could feel soft skin under her hands instead of a scratchy blonde beard.

Taylor cupped his face, tilting her head to the side while Richard pushed her against the brown wall. In the distance, she heard the sound of the orchestra along with the voices of the nobles on the floor below them.

When they parted, the man bit her bottom lip and gently tugged it, keeping the soft flesh between his pearly white teeth before releasing it. Taylor felt the yearn grow in her stomach, but it wasn't a pleasant sensation; it was a cold one, freezing her heart as she looked up at his eyes.

**"** I have been dying to kiss you ever since the first time we met. **"**

Not able to say the same, the blonde woman pecked his thin lips, pushing her hands through his blonde locks. She pulled away far too soon, making the man lean towards her in order to prolong the kiss.

**"** Richard? **"**

**"** Yes, my love? **"**

Taylor shuddered. **"** I have to tell you something. **".** The man stared at her, waiting patiently for her to continue. **"** Are you—doing this just to upgrade your social class? **"**

He furrowed his brows. **"** What? **"** he asked quietly, seeming slightly offended. **"** No, I'm not. I really like you, Taylor. You're a powerful, strong and independent woman. I would never dishonor you like that and take advantage of you. **"** , he sounded genuine, and the Queen found herself trusting him.

**"** I—if this works out, you need to know that I'm unable to give you a heir, Richard. **"**

He stared at her for a long moment, pondering over her words. **"** Does that mean that you—don't want to have kids or—, **"**

**"** No, I'm—, **"** Taylor struggled to get the words out, because she didn't know how he would react to them. She tried to find solace in his blue eyes, and when she did, her tongue moved and the sound of her voice filled the empty corridor. **"** I'm infertile. **"**

Richard stayed silent, absorbing her statement as his lips parted. The Queen was ready for rejection, but then he spoke. **"** I don't care about having kids, darling. All I care about is you, and nothing else. **"**

His words filled her heart with unconditional love, and as soon as she realized the gravity of his sentence, Taylor lunged forward and kissed him. Richard kissed her back with as much force, and with hands on her hips and moving muscular legs, he dragged her towards an empty room, locking the door behind their backs before collapsing on the lone bed.  
  


-  
  


Making love with a man that wasn't Nivis had been rather strange. The way Richard had touched her had been different, his hands gentle but having a slight impatience to their movements along her bare skin. Perhaps it had been the rush, the adrenaline filling their veins that had made them hurry their actions, or maybe it had been the lust, the desire. Taylor had been craving somebody's touch since she had seen her dead husband's face for the last time. But whispering Richard's name in the middle of the night, with the loud commotion happening just a floor below them, reminded Taylor why she had run away from those gentlemen so suddenly. She let her mind wander when the man laid beside her, threw a lazy arm around her naked torso, and fell asleep.

Her breath, still irregular, filled the silence along with the quiet snoring of the duke, whose beard uncomfortably scratched the Queen's shoulder. When Taylor closed her eyes, instead of seeing Richard's face from below, with his eyes filled with want and pining, she saw Karlie's face, which mysteriously glowed in the darkness of her subconscious. The woman recalled their strange meeting; how the brunette hadn't acted like she was, well, her enemy. Even now, from across the hall, Karlie hadn't looked at her in an hostile way. She had been wearing a curious glint in her eyes, whose sparkle could be seen from far away. Her broad shoulders had been relaxed, the corner of her lips slightly turned upwards.

Taylor exhaled deeply, the weight above her chest becoming unbearable. The Queen, slowly, lifted the duke's arm and placed it against the cold mattress, before quietly rising from the bed. The woman put on her now wrinkled dress, straightening her blonde hair and checking her appearance in the mirror. She felt an inexplicably wave of guilt wash over her, as if what she had just done made her a cheater. Nivis was dead, she was a widow with no man to love now, so what she and Richard had done couldn't have possibly turned her into a reckless cheater.

As Taylor shook her head in a way that seemed to send away those bad thoughts, she looked back at the man with a frown. She felt bad, leaving him here, in the loneliness that only an empty side of the bed could transmit. Still, she took a deep breath, run a hand through her blonde mane, and quietly exited the room. She squinted her eyes at the brightness of the hallway, but they immediately widened when she stumbled upon a _very_ tall person.

**"** I was wondering if I would meet you again tonight, Ma'am."

The deep voice left her speechless, as she wordlessly stared at Karlie's perfect face above her. The Queen of Ardor smirked.

**"** My friend Luis didn't tell me that the cat got your tongue, **"**

Taylor bit the inside of her cheek. **"** He apparently didn't tell you a lot of things, **"**

There was no one there to impress, no one that could witness their interaction, therefore there were no strings holding her back. Karlie was her enemy, and she could play dumb all she wanted, but Taylor knew better than to treat her with respect. It was because of her army if her husband was dead now, and she was done being nice, especially with someone who didn't deserve her kind manners.

**"** For example? **"**

Taylor hated the sound of her voice; sultry and dripping with sarcasm. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, wordlessly beginning to move in order to pass by the brunette. However, Karlie gripped her wrist, the first time the woman has truly touched her. They stood side by side, Taylor's ice blue eyes piercing through Karlie's burning ones.

**"** He forgot to tell you that you're as brainless as a worm. **"**

Karlie's jaw clenched, and Taylor suddenly found herself with her back against the wall, a sharp knife brushing against her throat. Her hips were being held with so much force that she frowned a little.

**"** Don't speak to me like that. **"**

**"** Or what? You'll kill me? **"**

Karlie stared at her. **"** I could, but then there would be no fun in this useless war. **"**

Taylor's perfect eyebrow arched. **"** Useless, you say? **"** her quiet voice surrounded their silence. Karlie held her tightly, the sharpness of the blade against her throat making her inhale deeply. Her nostrils were invaded by the brunette's mysterious and musky scent as Karlie stood with her face just a few centimeters away from hers. Taylor clenched her jaw, not daring to lose eye contact with the other woman for fear of seeming weak and scared.

**"** Shut your mouth if you don't want to see your blood stain this beautiful carpet. **"**

Karlie's green and alert eyes glanced at her lips, an ominous glint lighting them up when she looked back at Taylor. The Queen of Glacies, although reluctantly, didn't utter a word. Not because she was afraid, but because she didn't want this night to end badly for everyone involved. Therefore, suspicious, the taller woman cast a last glance at her enemy, her eyes wondering along the length of her body. There was a smirk upon her thin lips, an evil one that meant nothing good, when with decision, the brunette pulled away from her and took two steps back.

**"** I'm sure we will meet again _very_ soon. **"**

And with those burning words, Karlie twirled the mahogany red cloak over her shoulders, and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

**" CHAPTER FOUR "**

Sir Richard visited constantly.

Almost every day, with blue eyes that held thousands of promises and a smile that was brighter than the sun hanging above them, the duke showed up at the doorstep of the icy palace of the Queen. Today was no different; the man greeted Taylor with a fleeting kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of the left hand. He smelled just as sweet as the day before, and the blonde allowed herself to be engulfed by his intoxicating scent once again as she briefly kissed his pliant lips. The man was wearing his usual brown royal clothes, a dark cloak hugging his wide shoulders as it hid the black, empty scabbard at the side of his waist. Richard gently wrapped a muscular arm around Taylor's hips, slowly pulling the woman closer as his baby blue eyes studied her curiously.

**"** You look beautiful today, **"** he admitted, smiling softly. The Queen held his loving gaze, her own plump lips turning upwards in a shy grin. **"** Blue looks fantastic on you, **"** Richard continued. Taylor's dress had less details and wasn't too intricate, but the silky, azure tulle hugged her figure in all the right places. A pearl necklace lied on the pale skin of her collarbones, the duke's gaze falling on the jewelry briefly. A blush appeared on his sharp cheekbones as his stare then shifted to something beyond Taylor's shoulders.

The Queen placed a hand on his shoulder, loving the feeling of his body underneath her fingers, as she turned around to see what he was looking at.

**"** Excuse me, ma'am, but one of the members of the Assembly is looking for you. He says he wants to speak with you, **"**

It was her kind maid, Ophelia, talking with a timid voice and with her gaze on the floor. The Queen mentally sighed, deeply, before replying, **"** Can it wait? I would like to spend some time with Richard, **"**

Her tone was hard, determined, and the other woman's eyes widened slightly, the hands by her sides quickly joining together as she clasped them behind her back. **"** I'm sorry, ma'am, but he said that it was _kind of_ important. **"**

**"** Kind of? **"** Taylor scoffed. Ophelia shrugged. The blonde woman sighed airily, almost rolling her eyes. **"** Who wants to speak with me, exactly? **"**

**"** It's Sir Charles, m'lady, **"**

The Queen pursed her lips and suppressed an irritated groan. Of course it was him; Sir Charles was the oldest counselor, always opting for a conflict instead of a compromise. He was stubborn, and was the only one who had enough courage to retort.

**"** I'm sorry for this, **"** Taylor said apologetically, turning her gaze towards the duke, who immediately stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

**"** Don't worry, my love, **"** he assured her. **"** Do you want me to come with you? **"**

The woman didn't want him to get involved in an useless meeting, but soon realized that, in the near future, he could possibly be her husband. Therefore, with a grateful smile, she accepted his proposal, and asked Ophelia to lead the way. The maid took them to the Conference Room, where all the assemblies took place in, and right there at the foot of an opened window, stood Sir Charles with his back turned to the pair. Ophelia left a few moments later, leaving them alone.

The old man greeted them with a surprised smile. **"** You must be Sir Richard, duke of Aeris. **"**

The man tightly smiled. **"** Yes, I am, Sir. **"**

**"** I'm Sir Charles, one of Taylor's counselors, **"** the old man shook the duke's hand in a polite way, before turning his attention towards the woman, who was eyeing him skeptically.

**"** What did you want to talk about, Charles? **"** she asked, not wanting to waste any time. Time that she should have been spending with Richard.

**"** Could we please talk? Perhaps in _private_? **"**

**"** Shall I leave? **"** the duke asked quietly.

Taylor rolled her eyes. **"** Richard can stay. Tell me what's wrong, Charles. **"**

The counselor sighed quietly, pursing his lips. **"** M'lady, I think you should know that Ardor will no longer have only one leader. At the end of next weekend, the marriage between Lady Karlie and Sir Henry will take place at the castle of Ardor, **"** he stated. Taylor felt her blood freeze in her veins, her eyes fluttering quickly. Charles continued, **"** Apparently, everyone is invited. **"**

**"** Who's Sir Henry? **"** Taylor asked, ignoring his last statement.

The counselor's eyes shifted towards the duke by her side, and she felt Richard awkwardly move his weight from one foot to the other. **"** He's my brother, **"** he said quietly, not meeting her eyes. Taylor felt her whole body crumble, her lips parting in complete disbelief.

**"** Your—Henry is your brother? **"**

Richard licked his lips nervously. **"** He is, **"** he started, skeptically looking into Taylor's surprised and wide eyed gaze. **"** I wanted to tell you today. I—, **"** he stuttered, hesitating, **"** I wanted you to come with me to the wedding, but—, **"**

**"** You _what_? **"**

Taylor narrowed her eyes, detaching herself from Richard's body. The day had been so nice a few minutes prior, why was everything slowly falling apart?

**"** I'm sorry. I know that you— **,"**

**"** Ardor is my enemy. I won't go to that wedding — no way. **"**

**"** That is actually why I was looking for you. **"** Sir Charles interrupted them. Taylor gratefully turned to him, unable to look at Richard. **"** It is the perfect opportunity for us to prepare a sneak attack. Everyone will be so focused on the wedding that they won't notice our army coming in. That way, we will catch them off guard, and we will have a big advantage if we—, **"**

**"** Not a chance, **"** Taylor replied firmly, shaking her head curtly. **"** There are thousands of things that could go wrong, and we won't risk that. **"**

**"** But if we—, **"**

**"** Sir Charles, **"** the Queen looked him straight in the eye, glaring at him. **"** My answer is no. I have the last word, not you. And I've decided that we won't attack Ardor at the wedding. **"**

The counselor seemed about to protest once again, but too late Taylor turned towards the other man.

**"** Ma'am—, **"**

**"** Sir Charles, you can leave now. I shall speak with Sir Richard. **"**

The old man sighed deeply, shaking his head. **"** You're missing out a great opportunity, **"** he muttered, as the door of the Conference Room closed behind his back with a light thud. The air that he left them with was tense, the clouds outside quickly covering the sun as Taylor directed her hurt eyes at the man she thought she could trust.

**"** When were you planning to tell me that your brother is dating the Queen of Ardor? **"** she asked, the venom and disappointment in her voice clear as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sir Richard pushed a trembling hand through his tousled blonde hair. He scratched the slight beard on his chin, and sighed. **"** Darling, I—, **"**

**"** You're not allowed to call me that, **"** she interrupted rudely. **"** I'm the Queen and you shall treat me like it. **"**

The duke stared at her, surprised. Nevertheless, he continued, **"** I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so badly, but every time I was about to, I freaked out. I freaked out—because I knew you were going to react this way, and I didn't want to ruin what was between us **,"**

**"** And you thought that keeping such an important detail of your life to yourself was alright? **"** the Queen asked rhetorically. **"** I trusted you, Richard. You know that Ardor is my enemy, and you know how much those people have affected my life. **"**

**"** I know, and I'm deeply sorry, Taylor. Believe me, I'm really, _really_ sorry. **"**

Taylor scoffed at that. **"** And you wanted to invite me to the wedding? Did you really think I was going to accept? **"**

**"** I—, **"**

**"** The woman who is marrying your brother next weekend is the same woman who has killed my husband a month ago. She has killed the love of my life, and the King before her has killed my parents. I have watched my mother and my father _burn_ and turn into ashes in front of me while being tied to a tree. I was thirteen years old. I was young, helpless, and incredibly naïve, and I didn't have the opportunity to say goodbye to them. Those people have watched me while I cried the death of the only people I have ever loved. They—, **"** Taylor took a deep breath, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking fluently. **"** They have mocked me, they have laughed at me just because they enjoyed watching me suffer. I hate Ardor. I hate them with all of my heart, and the fact that you're going to be part of that disgusting family makes my stomach twist and turn in the most terrible way. **"**

Sir Richard was speechless, wide blue eyes staring wordlessly at the broken woman in front of him. Tears were gathered at the corner of the Queen's eyes, but Taylor didn't allow them to fall down and slip onto her cheeks. She held her breath, the hands beside her waist forming tight and shaking fists. The duke almost took a step forward, but the hostility and disappointment rolling off of the blonde woman's body made him hesitate.

**"** I'm sorry. **"**

The single apology broke Taylor's heart, but the woman couldn't let the man in when she perfectly knew that she still wasn't strong enough. She desperately wished Nivis could be there with her instead of being dead. She wished her parents were still alive, and she wished that the lonely feeling inside of her body would just go away, vanish into thin air and never come back.

**"** I—, **"** she halted, paused, and averted her gaze. **"** You should go. **"**

**"** But—, **"**

**"** Richard. You shall go. Right now, **"** when he still didn't move, she added, **"** Don't make me call my guards. Please, if you care about me, leave. Now. **"**

The duke's gaze softened at hearing the woman sound so vulnerable, so delicate. Unveiling her horrible past filled the woman with anguish, left her with nothing but an emptiness within her heart. The only vision of the man standing in front of her, the man she had kissed and had passionately made love to just a few nights ago, shattered her whole being, shook her to the core like an endless earthquake. Taylor couldn't bear the sight of the duke, because just by looking into his beautiful and gleaming eyes, she saw the reflection of her parents' death. She saw the tongues of flames burning the skin of the people she still loved with all the broken pieces of her heart. She saw the hooded men mocking her, bending until they were on their knees laughing, as if seeing a young girl crying and screaming for mercy was _that_ funny.

While Richard stared at her fragile frame, Taylor kept her eyes glued to the tiled floor, and refused to meet his gaze, even when he reached out and she refused his sorrowful touch.

Without uttering a single word, the duke swallowed a deep sigh, exited the cold room and left the palace.  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  


Taylor was reminded of the impending marriage the day of the wedding.

The Queen woke up groggily, in the coldness of her empty bed. Unusually, she shivered, trembling under the white sheets and gazing at the dawn outside the windows. The bells of the nearby belfry chimed the hour, the chirping of a rooster echoing from the distance. The woman sighed, closing her eyes, the lingering feeling of her mother's touch on her cheek hung onto her face, putting her body at ease until a soft knock sounded at the door. Taylor breathed deeply through her nose, rubbing the side of her visage against the pillow that still smelled like Nivis. His scent was almost gone, as was all of his body, his soul and precious presence, but the woman clung to the simple thing that was his memory and peculiar smell, as if it was the anchor that was keeping her alive.

**"** Your Highness? **"** Ophelia's voice cut through the walls softly, reaching Taylor's alert ears. **"** Sir Richard is here, _again._ He's downstairs, he would like to see you, m'lady. **"**

The Queen rolled over, lying on her back as her tired eyes lingered on the pale color of the ceiling. She hasn't seen the duke since their latest argument, and she still didn't have enough strength to face him. The woman knew that her reaction had probably been over the top, unnecessary, but whenever she thought about Sir Richard's situation with his family, in particular his brother, she couldn't help but wish she had never met him. The only thing his presence brought to her was immense pain, ache to her heart and bones, and in him she only saw the past that recently has been haunting her dreams. Without strong arms around her, she always woke up with her body drenched with sweat and tears of sorrow, her mind involuntarily replaying the tragic ending of her parents' life.

**"** M'lady? **"**

The Queen groaned, harshly throwing the covers away from her figure and hastily getting out of bed. Bare feet, she reached the door and opened it roughly. A surprised maid faced her, and the little woman awkwardly lowered her gaze as she was met with just the sight of the angered blonde woman, wearing nothing but an azure and flimsy undergarment. Taylor, realizing that she had been too rude with just the language coming from her eyes, softened her stare and sighed quietly.

**"** Ophelia? **"**

**"** Yes, ma'am? **"**

**"** Is Sir Richard really downstairs? **"**

The maid nodded quickly. **"** He's waiting for you. **"**

Taylor didn't want to see him; that was for sure. But she also knew that Richard won't leave her alone until they talked again. The Queen sighed heavily, her icy blue eyes closing and opening for a long moment. She stood with Ophelia at her doorstep, the maid waiting for her decision patiently. **"** Alright, **"** she muttered. Taylor told the other woman, **"** Wait here, please. I need to change. **"**

The blonde woman closed the door a second later, placing her forehead against it with an exasperated sigh. If she had to be completely honest with herself, she didn't know what to say to Richard. What was there to say? Would he apologize? Or would he leave her forever? Was today the last time she would see him? Taylor tried in vain to stop the flood of thoughts inside her mind, but it was as if all the walls inside of her were breaking down and giving way to crippling anxiety and useless paranoias. The Queen wore a simple azure gown, smoothing the fabric around her waist and thighs. She looked at the woman in the reflection of her mirror, and instead of seeing the usually powerful, intimidating Queen that she knew, she saw the scared little girl that had cried the death of her family years and years ago.

Taylor took a deep breath, leaned in and stared at her own face. The eyes were tired, they lacked the bright light, and they were insecure, weak. The skin pale, her bottom lip slightly trembling. The man she was about to face wasn't a stranger, he was not the enemy she feared so much; he was Richard. The sweet guy who had loved and cared for her after Nivis' death. The gentle guy who had touched her with such consideration and thoughtfulness, such tenderness and adoration.

Taylor breathed, inhaled and exhaled deeply, her head dropping and eyes closing. From her vanity, as the birds outside chirped for the beginning of a new sunny day, she took the ring that had belonged to her mother. Before her death, when the tension between Ardor and Glacies had almost exploded into the fight that had killed her parents, her Mother had given her a silver ring; a beautiful opal stone sitting on top of it and shining whenever it would be hit with the sun's rays of light. The Queen slid the band onto the middle finger of her left hand, and put it under the sunshine. The reflection hit her eyes, blinding her with memories of her Mother's laugh and her Father's perfume. She smiled, faintly, feeling as if they were watching over her. As she walked outside, Ophelia gifted her with a reassuring smile, as if sensing the vulnerability that the man that was standing just two floors below them provided her. She strode along the infinite hallways of her castle, passing by portraits of past kings and queens and shining armors of past heroes and valorous soldiers. It gave her confidence, and when they reached the entrance, stepped outside and met the duke, her shoulders weren't hunched anymore, and her head was held high. The features of her face were sharp, cold, and uninviting. When Richard lowered his head as a sign of greeting, she felt powerful. The joined hands hidden behind her back tightened, her jaw clenching repeatedly until she spoke, **"** What do you want, Sir Richard? **"**

The man was taken aback, looking at her with wide eyes and surprise all over his face. Taylor noticed the long blonde beard covering his slight pale cheeks, and narrowed her eyes lightly; she has never liked men with too much facial hair.

**"** I came here to apologize, Taylor, **"** He took a step forward, but hesitated when Ophelia cleared her throat and shook her head; he was not allowed to come forward. **"** I'm sorry, Your Highness, **"** he slightly bowed, apologizing with an embarrassed voice. A smirk almost tugged the Queen's lips.

**"** You should have told me about your brother, Richard. I'm aware that it is _not_ your fault, and I appreciate your apologies, but you still should have told me. I don't like being in the dark, especially if it's about something _this_ serious. **"**

**"** I was afraid, m'lady, that you would leave me, **"** he spoke shyly, not meeting her eyes. Taylor's gaze softened at that. **"** I really care about you, Your Majesty. I've never met a woman like you, and that's why I wanted to invite you to the wedding. Because I wanted people to know that you were there _with_ me. I wanted everyone to know that you and I are together, that I am so lucky to have met someone like you, **"** Richard sighed and lowered his head, ashamed. **"** I'm sorry. I should have treated you with respect, because that's all you deserve, and I didn't, and I feel bad for that. I want to fix what I've broken. I want us to be together, for the rest of our lives, because no other woman compares to you, and I don't want to lose you. I want you, but I understand if you think that I am not worthy of your heart. **"**

Taylor felt her throat go dry, the words stuck at the bottom of her heart. What Richard had just said made her feel warm among all the coldness she has felt the past days without him; his words healed some of the scars that had reopened over the course of the week. **"** Sir Richard. **"** She called his name. **"** I want you to look at me in the eye. **"**

Hesitantly, the duke's head raised and his baby blue eyes met the Queen's ice blue ones. Her words trembled, **"** I forgive you. **"**

A small smile tugged his lips, almost slicing his face in half, but he held back and waited for more.

**"** I forgive you and I appreciate everything—, **"** she took a steading breath. **"** _Everything_ that you've said. Really. But I want you to go to the wedding today, I don't want you to distance yourself from your family because of me. **"**

**"** No, **"** he interrupted her easily, firmly. **"** I don't want to see the people who have hurt you, my love. I would rather spend the day here, with you, **"** bravely, he took a small step forward and brought their hands together, his bigger fingers holding Taylor's dainty and smaller ones. Richard shyly kissed her knuckles, his blonde beard tickling the rosy skin. The Queen blushed at the display of affection, and let herself smile.

**"** Would you like to go for a walk? **"**


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **CHAPTER FIVE** **"**

  
The marriage between Sir Henry and Lady Karlie was all everyone talked about. Now that Ardor had a King and a Queen, the land was inevitably stronger than Glacies, who still had only one leader and its govern wasn't as stable as Ardor's. Moreover, since Taylor and Richard had finally made up, the pressure that the Assembly was placing on the Queen's shoulders was getting heavier than before. Her counselors were always advising her that a marriage between her and the duke would render their land more powerful, more steady, but still, Taylor hesitated. She hesitated because love scared her; the power that it held over her paralyzed her, making her unable to just take the leap and ask for Richard's hand in marriage. It was as simple as that; sealing their relationship with a golden band would cover her with a blanket of safety. It would guarantee her the help of one of the most loyal lands, even though the King of that said land was her enemy. Taylor didn't have the guts to face this argument with her partner, but she was sure that Richard was aware of the impending stressful situation. The duke could sense her distant mind whenever they kissed, whenever they walked side by side along the bushes of the garden of her castle.

It was a dark and gloomy day of mid-February when Richard finally brought up the sensitive topic. The two were walking around the majestic garden, Taylor's hands brushing against red petals of plush roses while her partner had his arms behind his back, his head held down and a pensive frown upon his lips.

**"** My love? **"**

Taylor hummed absentmindedly, her mind drifting away with images of the Queen of Ardor wearing a white dress and walking down the aisle. She heard Richard clear his throat uncomfortably, before his hand rested on her hip and his lips parted to say, **"** Do you ever think about marrying me? **"**

The question caught her off guard, and accidentally, her fingertip brushes against a thorn, crimson blood flowing out of the small wound and staining her pale skin. Taylor withdrew her hand quickly, hiding the cut by squeezing her left hand into a tight fist. The duke stopped walking, and when the woman turned to face him, his eyes gleamed with a hopefulness that only a lover could possess. Taylor swallowed, licked her bottom lip, and blinked nervously. The sun above them shined too brightly, briefly blinding the blonde woman's words as they stuck at the bottom of her throat. Richard, as the patient man that he was, waited for her to say something, not pressuring her into something that she didn't want. Taylor appreciated his silence, as she dwelled over her response. She wished she could say yes right away, without thinking twice, but just the thought of that word escaping from her mouth made her heart race with fright.

**"** Richard, **"** she began, and the duke, hearing her vulnerability, immediately spoke before she could say something else.

**"** It's just a curious thought of mine, **"** he said quietly, and softly added, **"** I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking you if you ever wonder about what our future looks like, if you picture us together or with other people. **"**

The Queen sighed, pressing her lips together. Her mind harshly told her that she wouldn't have this conversation, if Nivis hadn't died just a few weeks prior. She would be happily living with her husband, his arms around her, and haunting thoughts of a brunette woman wouldn't always live inside of her head. But Nivis was dead; Richard wasn't him, but no one could possibly be compared to her dead lover. However, that didn't mean that the duke standing in front of her wasn't worthy. **"** Richard, **"** she whispered, her left fist placing on top of his chest. She breathed deeply, his scent calming the storm inside her head. **"** I think about it all the time, **"** she replied, meeting his gaze just in time to see the corner of his lips twitching upwards in a grateful grin. **"** I think about the future a lot, and I—you're there, with me. I want _you_ in my future, but there's something holding me back. **"**

**"** Darling, is it fright that I see in your beautiful eyes? **"** his words are laced with worry and compassion, his fingertips tracing the skin below Taylor's narrowed eyes. When the woman didn't utter a word, Richard added, **"** I will never leave you, sweetheart. I love you, Taylor, and I will do anything to see you surrounded by the happiness that you deserve. **"**

His words soothe the aching fears within her, but the back of her mind evilly yelled, _Nivis said the same thing, and look at where he is now._ Taylor bit her tongue, not wanting to let out what really scared her. Loving this man completely and letting him put a ring on her finger would mean destroy the protective walls around her and be vulnerable after Nivis' death. The Assembly would be happy to finally have a King by the Queen's side, but she knew that she couldn't bear another loss. The death of her parents had created a slit along the side of her heart, and the last straw had been the arrow sinking into her husband's chest, finally breaking her already fragile heart.

Taylor smiled faintly, reaching up to kiss his lips softly. She touched his cheek, and let her nails lightly scratch his blonde beard. **"** Richard? **"**

The duke looked down at her, his mouth brushing hers as he muttered, **"** Yes, darling? **"**

The Queen stared at him for a long moment, a moment where her past flashed at the forefront of her mind, and then said quietly, **"** Will you marry me? **"**

The smile that took over his face made Taylor realize that perhaps, not everything was lost.

And, proudly, Richard held her a little bit tighter, before saying, **"** Yes. **"**  
  
  
  
  


**-**   
  
  
  
  


Richard's family didn't attend the wedding.

It was a sunny and rather warm day, although February was almost coming to an end. The sun had just risen, drowning the entire land of Glacies with orange and red colors. From what Taylor knew, the duke was already downstairs, waiting for her outside. The woman sat comfortably in front of her vanity, her maids finishing the last details of her white dress and the light make-up on her face. Ophelia was brushing her blonde tresses gently, the wooden comb dividing the golden see in perfect calm waves. Isabella and Emma, the other two maids, two young girls, were fixing every crinkle that was on her ivory gown, making sure that the Queen's appearance would be perfect. The slightly open window on their right let in the faint sound of soft music and light chatter of the guests.

It all reminded her of her first wedding; of years ago, when she had been giddy and overflowing with excitement at the prospect of marrying the love of her life. Nivis had been waiting downstairs the same way Richard was doing, but while all those years ago Taylor had been too excited and euphoric to shut her mouth up, this morning no one dared to open their lips and utter a word. Not even her maids were speaking; perhaps they were silent because they saw their Queen quiet, but still, the nervous butterflies flying around her stomach prevented her from filling the silence with words. Ophelia was the only one that was looking at her with a worried frown; one that painfully reminded her of her mother's. After Taylor's mother had died, the oldest maid had more or less taken her place, taking care of a young Taylor like a mother would. Ophelia could sense the Queen's nervousness, noticing it in the fidgety movements of her dainty fingers or the flickering of her ice blue eyes, looking everywhere but at their own reflection. When the maid finished brushing her hair, she put the comb down and placed her hands on top of her slightly tense, bare shoulders.

**"** You look beautiful, Your Highness, **"**

The ghost of a smile graced her features. **"** Thank you, Ophelia. **"**

Just in time, the other two maids had finished their work, their own compliments following the older maid's words. After taking a deep breath, Taylor got up, her eyes finally setting their attention on the mirror. The woman stared at her own reflection, and she couldn't help but notice the slight fright trembling within her gaze. She told herself that this was the right thing to do, that she loved Richard and that he was right for her. She told herself that this was going to benefit her people, that they were going to be happy if their Queen was happy. She told herself that Nivis, even though he wasn't here with her, was happy for her. She told herself that her parents were happy for her. For moving on and finding another man that treated her right. For not letting the past chew her and spit her out.

Taylor glanced at the jewelry on top of her vanity, beside the photo of her parents. She picked up the small ring with the opal stone, seeing her mother's smile on its reflection, and slid it onto her middle finger. She held her own hand against her chest, closing her eyes and relishing on the memory of happy and far away times. Taylor bit her bare bottom lip, feeling her maids' eyes on her, and when she felt ready, she unveiled her eyes and turned around to face the expectant women.

**"** I'm ready. **"**  
  
  
  
  


**-**   
  
  
  
  


The ceremony had been intimate.

Richard's eyes had lit up as soon as they had set their tender gaze on Taylor's figure, the guests looking at the Queen with proud smiles and happy gazes as they had turned around and had watched her walk down the aisle. Taylor had felt so overwhelmed; every time she had looked at the duke, at the bottom of the walkway, she had expected to see the standing figure of Nivis. She had expected to see her mother's gentle and watered eyes watch her as she shined in front of everyone. When she had looked at her left, instead of seeing Ophelia, she had expected to see her father, holding her hand and walking her down the aisle.

It had all seemed a dream; surreal. The wedding, as she now laid in her bed, awake, with her new husband fast asleep by her side, seemed blurry in her mind. It was fuzzy, and she wouldn't believe it happened if it wasn't for the new golden band on her ring finger of her left hand. The new jewelry on her digit now held Richard's name, instead of Nivis'.

She wished she didn't feel so trapped, so closed in her own imaginary walls. Her hands were constantly trembling, her bottom lip stuck between her pearly white teeth, and eyes filled with fear and nervousness. Taylor looked by her side, trying to find comfort in the sight of her husband's calm state. His snores made the woman smile, because after all, after all the overwhelming emotions she had felt during the wedding, she loved Richard. She loved the man sleeping beside her, his closed eyes fluttering from time to time. She loved the man that had said the words _I do_ with all of his honesty, with all of his heart showing within his baby blue eyes. She loved the man that had kissed her as everyone had cheered for them, who had taken her hand and had made her dance all night until their feet hurt. Taylor loved Richard. She truly loved him. And she could get used to this new life; to this new constant in her life. Her bed wouldn't be empty anymore, her body would always be held and kept warm by somebody else's presence, and her days would be now filled with shining smiles and sparkling blue eyes instead of grey clouds.

Taylor sighed, turned around and faced her husband. His big hand lied between their faces, and the woman carefully placed her own over his. She heard him sigh contently, and she shifted closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth cover her body with a blanket of safety.

And although Richard couldn't hear her, she still whispered, **"** I love you. **"**


End file.
